wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Crowd control
This term is usually abbreviated as CC and is used to refer to the act of controlling the flow of a given battle by one of the squishies in the group such as the Mage's line of Snare and Root spells like the Frost line, or their Polymorph ability. It is important to note that Mages are not the only class with crowd control abilities, although Polymorph is generally the most effective in any given situation. Here is a breakdown on crowd control by class: Rogue Sap is done by stealthing up to a mob and knocking them out. If no damage is done the mob will remain unconscious for 30-45 seconds (depending on the level of the rogue's sap skill) as long as no damage is done. Any damage will wake them up. This also must be done before aggro, out of combat. Sap knocks a rogue out of stealth as soon as it is used, so the Rogue will have to run back to the group with the rest of the group in tow. Rogues with the Improved Sap talent have a 90% chance to remain stealthed after sapping a mob. This way, the rogue can simply back away in stealth and the pull can then proceed. In some cases if things go badly, it is best for a rogue to vanish rather than run back to the group with all the aggroed mobs. Priest Mind Control is used by the priest to control one of the mobs and essentially make them part of your team. The priest cannot use their own skills while mind controlling, so it is often best used to mind control mobs that heal. The priest can then use the mob's mana to heal the party while at the same time removing that mob from actively fighting against you. If you mind control a mob in the center of a group before your party aggros them, the other mobs will all turn on the mind controlled one instead of you. Priests also have Shackle Undead, which works just like polymorph but against undead targets. This is a powerful spell that is often forgotten. At lower levels, a priest can use Psychic Scream, but only works on 2 mobs at a time and lasts for a very short time. Good for emergencies. Warlock Seduction is used by the succubus pet and works much like Polymorph: Hit the mob and they drop out of seduction. Warlocks also have Banish, which can remove a mob from a fight. The mob is immune to damage while banished. I believe there is a long cooldown on Banish, so it must be used sparingly. At lower levels, a warlock can use Fear, but only works on 1 mob at a time and lasts for a very short time. Druid Hibernate is used to put beasts or dragonkin to sleep and works just like polymorph; hit the mob and they wake up. Many players do not even realize that druids can do this skill. In outdoor zones druids can also use Entangling Roots to keep a mob at a distance for a short time. Damage done to the rooted mob increases the chance of them breaking free early. Mage Polymorph is the most well-known crowd control ability, but mages also have Frost Nova which can freeze mobs in place for about 8 seconds. This can give you enough time to back away and heal, or allow the mage to AOE just out of the frozen mobs' melee range. Hunter Frost traps can be used to hold mobs in place for 8-10 seconds. It is very similar to Frost Nova. Shaman A well-placed Earthbind totem or Frost Shock can temporarily snare mobs at critical moments. Category:Game Terms